


The Past Can't Hurt You Anymore

by gracetheworld



Series: Harry Potter Crossovers [1]
Category: Durarara!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Bashing, Molly Bashing, Multi, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Sirius is Dead, Time Travel, Timeline changes, Wizard bashing, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracetheworld/pseuds/gracetheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“... not unless you let it.” Alan Moore, V for Vendetta</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Durarara!!/Harry Potter X-Over. The past will catch up, no matter what, but by no means it will be able to hurt you, not if you don't let it. And there is no way Orihara Izaya is going to let the past torture him, no... it's going to be the other way. HP AU.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_“Well, this is it…” the green eyed teen said to those who surrounded him- his three true friends who were the same as him, sick of the manipulations of two old men warring against each other. “This is the last chance for you to back down.” he warned them._

_“We’re doing this, whether you want us or not.” said the only female of the group, glaring coldly at the green eyed teen. “I’m sick of the old coot’s manipulation and I’m sure this two too.” At that, the other two boys nodded._

_“Alright.” said the green eyed boy, smiling serenely. “Then we shall proceed with this ritual…” he continued. “After this, in our new lives… we’ll start anew, no strings attached to our past.”_

_The other three nodded. The green eyed boy held out his hands toward the two nearest to him, while said two also extended their hands toward their other friend, linking them all in a circle._

_And with that, they began to chant the spell to start the ritual._  
  
**_“Fac nos in novitate vitae ambulemus…”_ **

•••

“I~ZA~YA~KUN~!!” called out a voice filled with anger, soon followed by the sound of a big crash and people’s screaming. 

This was not an unusual occurence in Ikebukuro. In fact, this was almost a daily life occurence. It still did not stop people from screaming in fear, afraid of being hit or struck by the various things Heiwajima Shizuo could find to throw at a certain person.

Said certain person was now standing over the thrown vending machine, laughing. “Maa, Shizu-chan~ couldn’t you aim better?” Orihara Izaya asked, smirking and the blond, who had a tic mark on his forehead. “Come on, Shizu-chan~ don’t make this boring for me!” the raven haired man mock pouted.

“Shut up you flea and stand still!” Shizuo took out one of the sign pole nearest to him, ready to hit Izaya like anyone would a fly.

(Walking past the scene was one Kishitani Shinra who was back from a job. He laughed at the sight of the two, “My, those two never change at all!”

Not so far away from Shinra was Yamie Nagiri who was glaring at a couple in front of her, her younger brother Yagiri Seiji and Harima Mika. How dare that thieving cat be so close to her Seiji? Was all she could think. She grumbled and averted her sight to the scene of the fighting duo and sighed. “Those two never change.”)

Meanwhile, Shizuo was swinging the sign pole and he was so close to hitting the flea when suddenly, something under him shines.

He was not the only one who had a freaking magic circle appearing under him- there was one under Izaya as well.

(Unknown to the two, the same thing happened with Shinra, who had just met Celty who had just finished her job too, and Namie.)

Izaya’s smirk turned into a scowl, and before any of them could say anything, the magic circle under them shined brighter, blinding the eyes of people around them-

And when the light dimmed, there was no trace of Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo, Kishitani Shinra, and Yagiri Namie.

•••

When Izaya opened his maroon eyes, what he saw wasn’t the bustling city of Ikebukuro or his office or apartment, but a wall of brick stones and red and gold banner. 

Izaya’s eyes twitched at the sight.

The information broker slowly sat up from his position and looked around, his scowl became deeper as he recognised the place. 

He looked down to his hands and noticed that they were smaller than normal. His right hand immediately went up to his face and he could feel a bit of baby fat in it. 

He cursed the only person who could have brought with him here. How dare the old man deaged him?

Izaya was about to stand up and look around for his kidnapper when he heard groans behind him. He opted to look back and saw teenage version of Shinra, Namie, and Shizuo waking up, all in a smaller version of their outfit.

“What the heck just happened?” Shinra asked as he slowly sat up and looked around, “Where am I? Why am I-” He stopped on his track when he saw Izaya and recognised the room. “we’re kids. And in- in- in that place!”

“This is ridiculous. I want to go back to Ikebukuro! I want to see Seiji!” Namie growled out as she sat up as well, helped by Shizuo who looked pissed.

“I’m going to break that old man’s bones for bringing us here.” Shizuo growled out, his blue eyes burning coldly.

“Not before I torture him first, Shizu-chan.” Izaya hissed as he fingered the switchblade inside his jacket pocket.

“Celty was with me before that old man kidnapped us! Celty must be worried now!” Shinra exclaimed, worry evidently etched on his face. 

They were interrupted by the double door being opened. They saw an old man and a red head women walking in, the old man looking at them, clearly assessing them.

_“Headmaster, I thought we did a ritual to bring my son and his friends’ future self here and deage them so that Ron, Harry, Hermione, and… Malfoy could fulfil their destiny?”_ the woman asked in English, confused. _“This four look nothing like them.”_

_“Maybe because we’re not them!”_ Namie grounded out, glaring at the two. _“Send us back to our timeline! I need to see my Seiji!”_

_“No, Molly, this is them alright. Try to feel their magic. Its exactly the same as the four’s.”_ the old man told the woman, a smile on his face. _“They did something that changed their appearance, but they are them alright.”_

The woman, Molly, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before her eyes opened and she gasped. _“You’re right, Headmaster. It’s really my Ronnie-kins, that young man in glasses!”_

_“I’ll have you know my birth mother is Hikari Kishitani(1), and my step mother is Emilia Kishitani! There’s no Molly in my family!”_ Shinra exclaimed.

_“Ron! How could you?!”_ Molly rasped out.

_“My name is Shinra. Shinra Kishitani, not this ‘Ron’ you’re talking about!”_ Shinra pressed. _“I look nothing like you, anyway!”_

_“Now, now, Mr. Weasley, there is no need to deny your real identity. Your magical aura says it all.”_ The old man said. _“I don’t know what you did to change your appearance, but I know you are Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. Granger.”_

_“Alright, that’s enough old man. We don’t know anythimg about what you’re yapping out. I’m Shizho Heiwajima. That guy there is, as he say, Shinra Kishitani. The woman is Namie Yagiri and that flea over there is Izaya Orihara. There is no Potter or Weasley among us.”_ Shizuo stepped in.

_“Shall we test it then? We have a potion that can prove what I say. All you need to do is drink it and answer some question, that’s all.”_ The old man challenged.

The four now-teenagers kept quiet. Izaya said nothing, keeping a cool expression. Shizuo growled, Shinra flinched, and Namie glared at the two.

In the end, Izaya smirked and stood up, _“You got us, Albus-kun.”_ he said, his maroon eyes glinting mischievously. _“But what are you going to do then, Albus-kun? We are not going to be your nor Voldemort’s good little chess piece like we did before in your war.”_

Dumbledore nodded, unphased. _“Then I will just… tweak some of your memories.”_  
  
_“Do that…”_ Shizuo started, his hand holding a rubble he pulled out from the floor beside him. _“And I will hit you hard with this and break every single bone in you.”_

_“I’ve always wondered how wizards and witches gained their magic. Is it genetic or not? I wouldn’t mind vivisecting both of you to see into it.”_ Namie said coldly.

_“And I will help with that.”_ Shinra promised.

Izaya’s smirk widened and he pulled out his switchblade and licked the metal playfully. _“And I will enjoy breaking you.”_ he purred. _“Ah… either way, whether you do it or not,I will break you. And I will enjoy every moment of it because you’re not a human at all.”_ he smiled. _“Heh, even Shizu-chan is more human than you, and that’s saying something.”_

_“Harry!”_ Molly exclaimed, aghast. 

_“We’ll play your game for now, Albus-kun. But none of us are going to bow down to your plan.”_ Izaya said, _“After all, humans are known for their predictibility, and the three of us are human, and Shizu-chan is more human than you, even if he’s a monster, so he still count.”_

“IZAYA! I’m as human as they all come! You’re the one who’s a monster, a heartless monster!” Shizuo retorted angrily.

“That hurt right here, Shizu-chan.” Izaya mock pouted as he pointed at his chest. He turned toward Dumbledore and asked, _“Anyway, is that clear, Albus-kun?”_

_“... yes.”_

Izaya’s smirk widened. _‘I’m going to enjoy beating you in your own game, old man.’_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the (rather long) prologue of this fic. This is by no mean my first time writing a fanfiction, but it is the first time I write a DRRR!! Fic and my first time posting it in livejournal. I hope you like this fic (well, the beginning of it) and I'm sorry for the OOCness, especially the DRRR!! characters.
> 
> If anyone's confused:
> 
> Izaya = Harry  
> Shinra = Ron  
> Namie = Hermione  
> Shizuo = Draco
> 
> The HP timeline will diverge from canon. By that, I mean I will be merging Canon Year 3 and Year 4 into one year (meaning, Sirius will be escaping from Azkaban at the same time as the TriWizard Tournament) and Canon Year 5 will be in Year 4, meaning Umbridge will be teaching Harry when he was fourteen and Sirius died when Harry was fourteen (youch, only one year, give or take, for Harry and Sirius to get to know each other. *winces*)
> 
> This work is also posted in livejournal (http://gracetheworld.livejournal.com)  
> And wattpad, under the username Ayano27ffnet
> 
> •••
> 
> (1) Hikari Kishitani = Since there's no mention of Shinra's biological mother's name, I make up one for her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter, I hope you like it. Thnks for reading, bookmarking, and leaving kudos! I'm sorry if the characters from either fandoms seems OOC or if you find any typos in this. I will be checking back on them and fixing them soon.

**30th AUGUST, 1995  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

_"What the hell are you thinking, flea?!"_ Shizuo whispered harshly in Japanese as they were led by Molly Weasley to the Order's Headquarter. _"Why are we playing his game?!"_

 _"Now, now, Shizu-chan. I'm not an idiot. I know what I'm thinking."_ Izaya waved the blond off. _"We're going to act as students, but we will show him and the rest of this boring society that we are not Potter, Malfoy, Weasley, or Granger anymore."_

No one but Shizuo, Shinra, and Namie noticed the mischievous smirk on his lips.

▪▪▪

**30th AUGUST, 1995  
NO. 12 GRIMMAULD PLACE**

They had been informed that they would be entering as fifth year students, that would mean it had only been a few months after their past selves' disappearance, which would mean that it had been a few months since Sirius Black's death.

Izaya shrugged, he had twenty four years to get over his past self's godfather's death. Humans live and die anyway, it was not an uncommon occurence for people to die. Sirius's time was just faster than others.

As they entered No. 12 Grimmauld Place, Izaya was immediately greeted with a hug from a sobbing man. "Cub, you're back..." it was Remus Lupin, his 'uncle'.

If there was someone who Izaya, as Harry, regretted leaving, it was Remus.

Remus might even be the only non-human being he'd love.

"How do you know it's me?" Izaya asked, though already knowing the answer.

"No mattter how your appearance or personality change, I will always recognise you. You are my cub after all." Remus said, smiling wryly. "Your scent hasn't change at all." He said, pulling the teen closer again. "What's your new name?"

"... Izaya. Izaya Orihara."

▪▪▪

**1st SEPTEMBER, 1995  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

“... And we would like to welcome back Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. Granger into our midst after their special training.” Dumbledore started, gesturing to Izaya, Shinra, Shizuo, and Namie. “They may look different, but I assure you they are Mr. Potter and friends.” he continued. "You four can go-"

Dumbledore was interrupted by the sorting hat. **"Headmaster, may I resort them?"** He asked.

It surprised the students and teachers alike, but if anything, Izaya was amused. He saw Shizuo scoffing, Shinra grinning, and Namie looking impassive. Oh, they might not look like it, but they were as amused as him.

"O-Of course." Dumbledore nodded, still surprised. "P-Professor McGonagall, if you'd please." He inclined his head to the Deputy Headmistress who nodded at him.

“Granger, Hermione!” McGonagall called out.

“It’s Namie Yagiri now!” Namie called out as she sat on the stool and let the sorting hat be put on her head.

_**“My, my, you certainly change a lot after the ritual, Ms. Granger- ah, it’s Ms. Yagiri now, eh?”** _

_‘Just hurry up and sort me.’_

**_“Hm, you are as smart as before, but you are more cunning than before… ah, but what’s this… an undying love for your little brother… granted it’s twisted, but well… you are very loyal to him… ah, but if I put you in Hufflepuff, I'm afraid you will scare them with your... eccentricities... oh, but there is one thing that never change even after the ritual... your love of knowledge... well then, it's obvious where you'll be- RAVENCLAW!”_** The sorting hat called out. Namie grunted and let McGonagall took the hat away as she made her way to the Hufflepuff house.

“Malfoy, Draco!” McGonagall called out.

“It’s Shizuo Heiwajima, woman!” Shizuo exclaimed, annoyed as he made his way to the stool and let the sorting hat descend at his head. Not even a second later, the sorting hat called out, **“GRYFFINDOR!”**

At the mention of the house name, the Great Hall went silent. A Malfoy in Gryffindor?

“What are you all looking at?” Shizuo asked heatedly as he stood up from the stool and walked to the Lion Table. “I told you all I’m not Draco Malfoy anymore, so stop staring.”

To prevent any ruckus, McGonagall continued with the sorting. “Potter, Harry!” No one came up to the three legged stool. “Potter?”

“It’s Izaya Orihara now, professor. I won’t go up there if you still call me Potter.” Izaya said lazily, hands inside his ankle-length jackey pocket which he refused to take off in exchange of the standard school robe. “Come on, Professor. O-Ri-Ha-Ra I-Za-Ya. It’s easy!”

“R-Right… Orihara, Izaya.”

Izaya smirked and sat on the stool. The sorting hat had not even reached his head when it screamed, **“SLYTHERIN! AND PLEASE DON’T GIVE ME TO HIM ANYMORE!”** It sounded traumatized.

Izaya once again fake pouted (he seemed to be doing that a lot lately). “You wound me, Hat-kun. Well, ta-ta~!” he stood up from the stool and waved a goodbye at the hat.

The students didn’t know which was worse. Malfoy in Gryffindor or Potter in Slytherin.

“W-W-Weasley, Ron.” McGonagall called out, still shocked.

“Shinra Kishitani, Professor!” Shinra called out as he made his way to the stool. The hat was then on his head and he heard a voice.

**_“My, I can understand how you could be friend with Po- Orihara, even after the ritual and with a completely different personality. You’re so different from him, yet in some ways also the same.”_ **

_‘Not really. Orihara-kun isn’t that different from Harry. Harry just had morality. Orihara-kun’s morality is askewed, ours too. It’s the price of the ritual after all.’_

**_“Yes, yes, I see…”_** the hat murmured in his head. **_“Well, you are certainly loyal to your headless lover. You are even ready to give up your humanity for her sake... well then, there's only one place for you to be-_ HUFFLEPUFF!"** The hat shouted. Shinra grinned and took off the hat, before heading to the Hufflepuff table.

Every single eye in the Great Hall turned back to Dumbledore, who looked a bit annoyed for some reason (Izaya believed that he was pissed because his 'precious pawn', Izaya spatted in his mind, was in Slytherin, not Gryffindor.). Dumbledore smiled at the students and said, "Now, let me introduce you to your new professors. Professor Snape will not be teaching you potions anymore-" at this, many students cheered, ( _'Then why is he still here?'_ Shizuo thought to himself) "-Instead, Professor Horace Slughorn will be teaching you potions!"

Slughorn stood up and smiled at the students before sitting back.

"The reason why Professor Snape is not teaching you potions anymore is because this year, he will be the DADA teacher." Dumbledore continued.

Many students groaned at that, only the Slytherin (minus Izaya) cheered.

"And with Voldemort-" most of the wizards and witches, students and teachers alike, winced at the mention of the name, "-back, we will be enforcing curfew every night and only fourth year students and up are allowed to go to Hogsmede, even then with a teacher accompanying you."

Students groaned again at that.

"Well, that is it. Tuck in!"

"Hey, Potter, what's with the weird robe? It looks _muggle_." A Slytherin sixth year taunted with a sneer on his face. Not impressive at all. Izaya wasn't fazed. Even Shizu-chan's sneer was more frigthening when Shizu-chan was still Malfoy.

Izaya chose to ignore the sixth year. He pretended he didn't hear the sixth year calling him over and over and filled his plate with foods. 

He wished they serve sushi here.

"Oi, Potter, you filthy half blood! Don't ignore me, you bloody prick! _Incendio_!" The sixth year threw a spell in anger of being ignored by the deaged information broker.

Said information broker dodged it easily (letting an unsuspecting seventh year in front of him took the brunt of the spell) and took out his switchblade with ease, pointing it at the sixth year. "Now, now, I told you all that my name now is Izaya Orihara. Harry Potter is dead." A smile spread on his lips, but it didn't reach his eyes. His maroon eyes glinted dangerously. "You should remember that, Pucey-kun... or you might just found yourself with... scars all over." Izaya retracted his switchblade and waved at the now pale Adrian Pucey and went back to his food.

Shizuo's situation wasn't any easier. He was stared and glared at by the Gryffindors, especially by the fifth years. He tried to ignore the taunts thrown at him, especially by Seamus Finnegan, but when Seamus mocked, "What kind of name is Shizuo Heiwajima anyway? That's trash!" Shizuo couldn't hold his temper any longer and did what he did best. 

He broke the Gryffindor table with ease and was about to us half of the now broken table to hit Finnegan.

"Mr. Mal- Mr. Heiwajima!" McGonagall called out, but was ignored.

"Ara~ Shizu-chan~ just the first day back and already making trouble~ Shizu-chan really is a monster. Look at the poor little Gryffindor first years, they are terrified~" Izaya taunted as he approached the Gryffindor table.

"Mr. Orihara, I suggest you-" McGonagall didn't have any time to finish her sentence as Shizuo turned toward Izaya and sneered.

"Ah, Izaya~ perfect timing. Let me bash your face with this, I-Za-ya-kun~!!!" The blond shouted at the end as he threw half the Gryffindor table at Izaya, who laughed and avoided it with ease. 

"Hey, Wea- I mean Kishitani... shouldn't you stop them before either are hurt? They are your friends after all..." Hannah Abbot whispered to Shinra, who only laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, it's alright! It's worse back in... 'special training'." He said.

Cho Chang also asked the same to Namie. Namie only shrugged.

"Seiji's not here. As long as Seiji's not hurt, I don't care, and since Seiji is not here, he wouldn't be hurt. I don't care if Orihara or Heiwajima got injured. It's their own doing anyway." The deaged woman said.

"POTTER! MALFOY! DETENTION!" Snape shouted, a dark look on his face.

"It's HEIWAJIMA, damn it!" "Who's Potter? My name is Orihara." Said the two quarelling deaged men at the same time.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
